Dragon Ball Z: El reto más grande
by Megaterio
Summary: La paz en la Tierra no parece peligrar pero en el lejano universo, han aparecido una raza de guerreros conquistadores. Crueles y fanáticos religiosos, estan empeñados en que el resto de los planetas sean iguales al suyo, incluyendo la Tierra. Gokú sabe que ellos pueden llegar al planeta que lo acogió y siempre juró defenderla, pero ignora que ellos no se le puede sentir con el ki.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados de Dragon Ball, asi como personajes y locaciones pertenecen Akira Toriyama y TOEI Animation. A excepcion de los originales.  
><strong>

**Cronología: Veinte años despues de la derrota de Majin Boo**

* * *

><p><strong>Planeta Kant, seis meses antes de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta<strong>

Enormes naves terraformadoras en forma de enormes orugas sobrevolaban el antes hermoso planeta Kant. Aquel planeta se enorgullecía por sus campos verdes y el cielo celeste pastel; ahora sus campos verdes desaparecieron para dar lugar tierra seca y anaranjada y el cielo de un verde claro.  
>Esas naves terraformadoras buscaban imitar el ecosistema del planeta Yuriar, hogar de los nihollianos. Los kantianos son seres pacíficos pero valerosos a la hora de defender a su tierra, ellos son de estatura mediana, cabeza achatada y sin nariz, ojos enormes y totalmente negros.<p>

La mayoría de ellos estaban muertos y los sobrevivientes formaban círculos pequeños, con las manos sobre su aplanada cabeza.  
>Los nihollianos, seres totalmente agresivos que buscan conquistar más territorios y transformar los planetas conquistados similares al suyo. Seres altos y delgados, rostros cadavéricos y de piel marrón arrugada, dando una apariencia de estar en estado de putrefacción. No tienen piedad.<p>

Un kantiano se arrastraba por la tierra anaranjada y alzó la vista al cielo, de rodillas y de mirada perdida, sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda y cayó al suelo, fue volteado a la fuerza por dos soldados nihollianos y le hicieron sentar, vio a uno de ellos, portaba una vara enorme y una especie de látigo, ese látigo parecía tener vida propia, porque se movía, tal vez era un tipo de serpiente.  
>—Kant ya se está pareciendo a Yuriar—dijo el niholliano y sonrió de forma macabra, mostrando unos colmillos podridos— Han pagado caro su herejía, por no aceptar las enseñanzas de nuestro Dios Supremo Harllian. Seres aberrantes, creados por Zarllian.<br>—Maestro de Guerra Vhreler, nuestro Señor Supremo busca noticias de nuestra batalla—dijo un soldado niholliano, Vhreler se giró para observarlo y él simplemente agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.  
>—Soldado, en cuestión de minutos informaré a nuestro amado líder. Se contentará al saber que Kant fue castigada por su herejía.<br>—Piedad, señor—chilló el kantiano.  
>—No valen como esclavos —prosiguió Vhreler—Exterminarlos ya. Débiles y muy bajos para formar parte de nuestro glorioso ejército.<br>—Acepto a Harllian, por favor, lo acepto—chilló desesperado pero los nihollianos se enfurecieron y golpearon el suelo con sus armas.  
>—¡Esta blasfemando!<br>—¡Se está burlando de nosotros!  
>—¡Nuestro Dios Supremo odia a seres como ustedes!<br>—Cálmense—dijo Vhreler levantando la mano y los nihollianos se calmaron— Valiente kantiano, justamente nuestro Señor Supremo, representante de nuestro Dios Supremo; ordenó aniquilar a seres como ustedes. No pararemos—dijo Vhreler y blandió el látigo cuyo extremo se abrió como una especie de boca donde se observó pequeños colmillos y mordió la mejilla del kantiano.  
>El kantiano murió en medio de convulsiones y el Maestro de Guerra Vhreler se enroscó el látigo a la cintura y avanzó hacia el puesto de mando.<p>

Una carpa de hojas secas se alzaba, con dos guardias nihollianos en ambos lados de la puerta, que hicieron una reverencia al Maestro de Guerra. Estaba oscuro el ambiente y el niholliano avanzaba paso firme hasta hincarse de rodilla ante un pequeño generador de holos. Dicho artefacto se encendió revelando una figura verdosa de un niholliano lleno de tatuajes por la cara marrón y ojos hundidos.  
>—¿Cómo fue con Kant, Maestro de Guerra?<br>—Kant está siendo terraformada, Señor Supremo. Los despreciables seres que habitan en este planeta serán exterminados.  
>—¿Ninguno valen para formar en nuestro ejército?—dijo el Señor Supremo.<br>—Ninguno, Señor Supremo—dijo el Maestro de Guerra Vhreler, sin levantar la mirada, mostrando un respeto intenso y algo de sumisión.  
>—Muy bien—dijo el Señor Supremo y se acomodó en su sillón—Eso es todo por hoy, quiero a todos de vuelta, ahora.<p>

Vhreler levantó la mirada, totalmente desconcertado; el Señor Supremo no se ofendió el gesto del Maestro Guerra debido al cargo que ostentaba y podía hacer tal atrevimiento. Los soldados nihollianos no podían ver la cara del Señor Supremo.  
>—¿Detenernos ahora, Señor Supremo? Hemos arrasado con la mitad de la galaxia, aún nos falta el resto. Debemos ir más allá de nuestros territorios.<br>—No, Maestro de Guerra. Es simplemente…estrategia. Estamos muy cerca de un imperio floreciente y creo que no es buena idea atacarlos. Tienen buenos guerreros y me gustaría espiarlos. Vuelvan a casa.  
>—Sí, Señor Supremo. <p>

Se cortó la transmisión y la pantalla se corrió a un lado, el Señor Supremo aún estaba sentado en su trono, con ambas manos en el reposabrazos, sus ojos carentes de emoción miraban al invitado que estaba al frente de él. Aquel ser era alto y con dos cuernos en ambos lados de su cabeza, piel rosada y musculoso, cubierto con una gran capa azul.  
>—Agradezco su comprensión—dijo el ser, el Señor Supremo no dijo nada, un niholliano se movió de su lugar incómodo.<br>—No debería hacer tratos con infieles, mi Señor Supremo.  
>— Silencio, sacerdote Oodunt—dijo el Señor Supremo, el sacerdote se retiró avergonzado por la reprimenda, el Señor Supremo se masajeó la barbilla.<br>—Dime, King Cold ¿Por qué no debería atacar su imperio?  
>—Señor Supremo Achiyokk, mi imperio conocido Organización Mundial de Comercio les podemos ofrecer muchas cosas—dijo King Cold y al ver el gesto con la mano del Señor Supremo, continuó— Dinero…<br>—No nos importa el dinero ¿Algo que valga la pena para no convertir sus dominios en tierras similares al nuestro y no ser esclavos?  
>—Tecnología—dijo King Cold y el Señor Supremo se masajeó su arrugada barbilla.<br>—Eso es interesante.  
>—Podemos ofrecer a nuestros científicos a una gran mejora para sus militares. Estoy hablando de una alianza, tenemos visiones similares, compartamos nuestras visiones.<br>—Me gusta esa idea. Mejorar nuestro glorioso ejército y por supuesto, tecnología pero nos gusta tener esclavos.  
>—Eso también, Señor Supremo. Mi hijo ha formado una "alianza" con unos guerreros formidables llamados saiyajines. Incansables guerreros pero se les puede doblegar.<br>—Eso es interesante—dijo el Señor Supremo Achiyokk y mostró los colmillos podridos en lo que parecía una sonrisa— Acepto la alianza que me ofrece.  
>— Perfecto—dijo King Cold e hizo una venia— Con una condición, Señor Supremo—dijo King Cold y el mencionado se inclinó un poco— Manténgase oculto mientras esté yo mismo y mi hermano en pie. Mis hijos Freezer y Cooler no deben saber de esto.<br>—Así se hará—dijo el Señor Supremo—Váyase.  
>King Cold mostró sus respetos y se dio la media vuelta, seguido de sus guardaespaldas y una vez que la gran puerta de barró se cerró, el sacerdote Oodunt mostró una cólera controlada.<br>—Mi Señor…  
>—Oodunt. ¿No creerá que en verdad hice un trato con esta escoria, verdad?—dijo el Señor Supremo y chasqueó la lengua— Sentí su poder de energía, es muy poderoso y tipos así prefiero observarlos y analizarlos. Sus esclavos no me interesan, sólo busco una manera que sus territorios pasen a nuestro control. Los observaré en silencio y en el momento menos pensado, King Cold me estará haciendo reverencia y alabando a nuestro Dios Supremo, él y sus infieles hijos.<br>—No lo había pensado de esa manera, Señor Supremo—dijo Oodunt y esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa, el Señor Supremo Achiyokk juntó sus largos y arrugados dedos.  
>—Oodunt, espíalos y sigue al bastardo King Cold adonde vaya y recuerda que no debes ser visto.<br>—Eso será sencillo, mi Señor—dijo el sacerdote e hizo una leve inclinación, mostrando sumisión.

**Tres meses después de la muerte de King Cold y Mecha Freezer**.  
>—¡Mi Señor!<br>El Señor Supremo Achiyokk, que se encontraba de espaldas mirando el paisaje de un planeta conquistado, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el sacerdote Oodunt, inclinándose.  
>—Después de tanto tiempo, Oodunt ¿Qué me cuentas?—dijo el Señor Supremo Achiyokk dándose la vuelta.<br>—King Cold ha muerto y por poco he logrado de escapar de un planeta muy rico—dijo Oodunt, el Señor Supremo lo miró con curiosidad.  
>—¿Esa escoria está muerta?<br>—Sí  
>—Muy bien, atacaremos Arconia. Los arcosianos caerán bajo nuestro poder y su deprimente planeta será igual a Yuriar. Háblame del planeta en que estuviste.<br>—Muy hermoso: verdes campos, grandes océanos; muchos recursos, demasiado para enumerarlos todos.  
>—¿Cómo se llama?<br>—El planeta se llama la Tierra, mi Señor Supremo. Debemos tomarla ahora—dijo Oodunt con un leve tono de emoción, su frente tocaba el suelo.  
>—Todo a su tiempo, sacerdote. Seguiremos con nuestro plan trazado y por supuesto, la Tierra estará casi al final de nuestro camino. Será nuestra, tenlo por seguro.<br>El Señor Supremo se dio la vuelta mientras sonreía, mostrando sus colmillos podridos a los esclavos que caminaban en fila india. Todo a su momento.


	2. En busca del dracanthus

Una nave ovalada y con pequeñas alas curvadas, a pesar que a simple vista parece una pequeña nave que no cabrían más de cinco personas, engañaba mucho. En su interior era bastante espaciosa, como para albergar a diez ocupantes sin problemas. En ambos costados de la nave espacial, estaba el logo de la empresa que lo construyó, una enorme C blanca dentro de un circulo negro.  
>El piloto era un joven de cabello morado con corte tazón y al borde de los treinta años. Su nombre es Trunks y fue su madre la que construyó la nave espacial con la finalidad "de un paseo familiar por el espacio"; a Trunks le gustó la idea pero a Vegeta, no pero la posibilidad de encontrarse con un rival poderoso en algún planeta, le empezó a atraer.<p>

Trunks se masajeó su barbilla, sintiendo la barba que le empezaba a salir; hacía dos años que estaba volando por el espacio, todo había surgido con una conversación de Gohan.  
>El hijo mayor de Gokú es un médico respetado y con la finalidad de buscar el bienestar de la gente y la rápida curación de sus pacientes, recordó aquel liquido verdoso que sanó a su padre en aquella lejana batalla contra Freezer. Vegeta sabia el nombre de la sustancia y dudaba que quedasen algunas en la lejana galaxia, Gohan insistía pero el orgulloso saiyajin no mostró ningún interés y ahí fue cuando Trunks contó la posibilidad de enfrentarse a un rival que se niegue a entregar aquella muestra, su padre mostró su interés, aceptando.<p>

En ningún planeta de la galaxia este había encontrado aquella alga. Según Vegeta, es un alga que se llama Dracanthus**. **El proceso era solamente licuar y añadir al tanque lleno de agua; el líquido cristalino se volvía verdoso; una sola gota de aquella alga licuada bastaba para convertir mil litros de agua pura en líquido curativo.  
>Vegeta caminó por la cabina del piloto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, se secaba el cabello mojado con una toalla corta tras ducharse después de entrenar y miró a su hijo.<br>—¿Cuánto nos falta para nuestro próximo planeta?—preguntó Vegeta, Trunks miró el mapa de su cabina.  
>— Poco, papá y esta vez si necesitamos un plan. No puede suceder lo mismo la otra vez—dijo Trunks y Vegeta sonrió por el recuerdo agradabl<strong>e.<br>**—Esas sabandijas se lo merecían. Tiraron al suelo el dracanthus licuado; con el trabajo que cuesta buscarla, van estos y lo desperdician.

Trunks meneó la cabeza. Ellos habían llegado al planeta Dunkel; los habitantes tenían la famosa alga pero Vegeta se mostró desafiante, ellos se negaron y el saiyajin los amenazó. El defensor de aquellos era una verdadera mole, mientras padre e hijo luchaban, los dunkelianos tiraban al suelo el vital líquido y quemaban las algas, hasta no quedar ninguna. Vegeta se enfureció y a punto estuvo de liquidarlos pero Trunks se lo llevó a la nave viendo que tenían un verdadero ejército de esas bestias gigantes.  
>—Pero no me vas a negar que tuviste un poco de ejercicio—dijo Vegeta y apretó los dientes— Detesto que estés detrás de una oficina como director de Capsule Corp y no entrenándote. Te estás relajando.<br>—Eso es cierto, papá. Admito que se sintió bien pelear un rato y sobre ser el director de la empresa, bueno…—explicó Trunks— En parte me gusta y detesto. Me gusta las finanzas pero detesto estar horas en la oficina— y miró a su padre— Realmente…en el fondo, extraño las peleas, extraño pelear contra alguien fuerte.  
>—Eso significa que tienes mi sangre—dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de orgullo, Trunks sonrió y volvió su atención a la pantalla, un planeta totalmente verdoso.<br>—Estamos llegando y hay civilización—dijo Trunks— Esta vez interpretaremos el papel de mercaderes.  
>—Como quieras—dijo Vegeta mientras se crujía los nudillos.<p>

La nave no tuvo problemas en descender en el pequeño planeta Kulls, un planeta de extensa vegetación y de seres pacíficos. Aquel planeta estaba en la lista que le proporcionó Vegeta como un posible lugar donde crecía el alga; la Tierra no lo tenía.

Caminaron por el hangar hasta encontrarse con un ser bajo, que le llegaban a la cintura y de color azul, carecía de cabello y una boca abultada como de un anátido.  
>—¿A quién tengo el placer de recibirlos?—dijo el ser en su idioma, los dos no le entendieron y Trunks sacó un aparato que le cabía en la mano y se lo llevó a la garganta.<br>—¿Me podría repetir la pregunta, por favor?—dijo Trunks mediante el traductor vocal y sacó los audífonos y se lo colocó en sus orejas. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y observó el hangar, con aburrimiento.  
>— ¿A quién tengo el placer de recibirlos?— preguntó nuevamente el ser azul, con los ojos medio cerrados, una forma de mostrar buen humor en su especie.<br>—Somos comerciantes de la Tierra—dijo Trunks y el ser abrió los ojos de la confusión.  
>—¿La Tierra?<br>—Es un planeta lejano y…buscamos dracanthus porque ya no lo tenemos.  
>—Danos de una vez, insecto—dijo Vegeta, impaciente, el ser no entendió lo que dijo el saiyajin.<br>—Dice que estamos cansados y hambrientos—dijo Trunks mirando de reojo a su padre—Hemos venido desde muy lejos.  
>—Por supuesto que tenemos pero nosotros no regalamos nada.<br>—Por supuesto ¿Por cuánto nos darán por ella?  
>—Quiero eso—dijo el ser señalando el traductor a Trunks. Él lo miró, sopesando.<br>—Niño, puedes decirle a tu madre que te construya otro—dijo Vegeta—Dáselo.  
>—Está bien. Trato hecho<p>

Trunks le entregó el traductor y el ser lo recibió con felicidad, se giró y corrió hacia otro miembro de su especie. Hablaron por unos minutos y de un momento a otro, padre e hijo vieron enormes cajas siendo transportadas por carretillas flotantes, Vegeta abrió la tapa y vio el dracanthus.  
>Sacó uno, ocupaban completamente su mano y con varias hilachas que caían en ambos lados, como delgados hilos.<br>—Hace mucho que no veía estas cosas—dijo Vegeta y lo regresó a su sitio, nuevamente las enormes cajas fueron guardadas en la bodega de carga de la nave.  
>Vegeta subió rápidamente a la nave mientras Trunks agradecía la ayuda y subió por la rampa, rumbo al asiento del piloto.<br>La nave giró por la pista de aterrizaje y alzó vuelo, rumbo a la tierra, después de dos años.

.

**Planeta Brench  
><strong>Un humanoide de Brench, de cabello blanco corto y piel escarlata, con una armadura plateada sin hombreras y un colgante, miraba a sus guerreros. Ellos lo miraban con decisión a su líder.  
>—Los invasores han llegado—dijo el líder del planeta, los soldados de apariencia similar a la humana, levantaron sus puños.<br>—¡A defender!

El líder alzó la vista y vio tres enormes naves terraformadoras en forma de oruga y tres naves de transporte, que se detuvieron en el aire y por las puertas se abrieron por donde salieron los nihollianos en forma de tropel, con gritos de guerra.  
>—¡Por Harllian y por Wortllian!<p>

Los soldados de Brench salieron disparados a defender a su planeta, el líder descendió de la tarima y observó las primeras bajas de sus tropas.  
>—Señor, creo que deberíamos irnos—dijo un guardia de piel azulada y cabello dorado, el otro guardia del mismo tono de piel pero su cabello era un negro intenso, asintió. El líder alzó la vista donde observaba las esferas de ki estallar.<br>—Moriré aquí si es posible. No soy cobarde.

Los guardias asintieron y los tres avanzaron para unirse a la guerra cuando divisaron a un niholliano. Su piel era menos arrugada de color marrón, portaba una vara pequeña y sus ojos miraban con furia.  
>—Aprendiz de Guerra Actsiss—dijo el niholliano, mostrando sus colmillos podridos, los dos guardias se lanzaron al ataque, Actsiss levantó su mano y lanzó un poderoso rayo de ki atravesando la cabeza de un guardia y el otro estaba muy cerca de él. Movió su puño directo al vientre del niholliano pero Actsiss esquivó y juntó sus manos.<br>—Adiós—y lo pulverizó.

El Aprendiz de Guerra tocó el suelo y sacó una especie de látigo de su cintura donde en el extremo se abría una boca.  
>—¿Qué diablos es eso?—dijo el líder mirando con asco, el niholliano rió.<br>—Es un animal de nuestro planeta, se llama groik y nos costó siglos dominarlos. Sus colmillos son venenosos como lo puedes ver—dijo Actsiss y levantó su mano para dirigirse a sus tropas— ¡Alto!

Los nihollianos retrocedieron y descendieron a tierra, a la espalda del Aprendiz de Guerra, los habitantes del planeta igualmente descendieron y se colocaron a la espalda de su líder. Se les veía cansados y heridos; el número de las tropas había descendido.  
>—No gastaremos nuestras energías con estas basuras—dijo el Aprendiz de Guerra—Es hora de soltar a nuestras mascotas.<p>

Una de las naves de transporte descendió a tierra, donde se abrió una puerta donde salieron las peores bestias que había visto el líder Brench: enormes, de cuatro patas, pelaje corto, sin cuello, un enorme hocico abierto donde se veía los colmillos afilados y sin ojos.  
>Los Brench aumentaron sus ki y las bestias gruñeron empezando a correr hacia los humanoides, uno lanzó una esfera de energía pero aparentemente no le pasó nada.<br>El líder se elevó por los aires y vio como Actsiss lo seguía, junto sus manos dispuesto a atacarlo cuando el Aprendiz de Guerra lanza el groik, mordiendo la pierna del líder.

Cayó al suelo, muerto y Actsiss observaba como las bestias terminaban por devorar a los pocos guerreros.  
>—Malditos infieles—murmuró mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una de esas bestias—Empiecen con la terraformación.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: En este capitulo hablo de ese liquido que estan en las cabinas de recuperación, donde estuvo Bardock, Vegeta (despues de la batalla con Gokú en la Tierra) y Gokú en Namek. Sé que no tiene nombre oficial y yo solamente decidí darle uno.<br>Brench si existe en el universo Dragon Ball, es el planeta natal de Jeice y Salza.**


	3. ¡Movilicémonos a Namek!

Gokú colocó sus pies en el suelo y colocó sus manos a un costado, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras esperaba que su oponente de pusiera de pie.  
>—¡Kame…hame…ha!—gritó Gokú mientras un gran torrente de energía azulada se dirigía velozmente hacia sus oponente, un muchacho moreno con un peinado a lo mohicano.<p>

El muchacho extendió sus manos y detuvo el ataque de Goku pero no lo hizo desaparecer, sentía sus pies arrastrarse y el calor en sus manos, los sentía quemar y los lanzó hacia el techo.  
>Bajó la vista y ve a Gokú acercarse a gran velocidad, Oob da un salto hacia atrás esquivando por un pelo un puñetazo del saiyajin.<br>Y en el aire, extiende su palma de la mano, disparando sendas ráfagas de energía amarillentas, Gokú se coloca dos dedos en la frente y desaparece. Oob se desorienta y recibe una colleja en la nuca.  
>—Si fuera otro, estarías muerto. No bajes la guardia tan rápido—dijo Gokú, Oob se masajeaba la nuca.<br>—Está bien señor Gokú.  
>El rostro serio de Gokú se volvió risueño.<br>—Esto fue todo por hoy, vayamos a comer; tengo mucha hambre.  
>Gokú colocó una mano en el hombro del joven Oob y se retiraron de la Habitación del Tiempo, cansados y hambrientos.<p>

Mr Popo los esperaba con un par de toallas y botellas de agua, Goku agarró una botella y se la bebió, luego agradeció a Mr Popo.  
>—El señor Dende desea verlo, Gokú. Desde hace muchas horas.<br>Solamente habían pasado cinco días en aquella Habitación, Gokú asintió y caminó hasta donde se hallaba Dende.  
>El joven namekiano, se giró hacia el saiyajin que avanzaba en su dirección.<br>—¿Qué sucede, Dende?—preguntó Gokú.  
>—La Tierra está en peligro—dijo Dende— Kaiosama me habló y me contó…bueno, él desea verte urgente.<br>—¿Qué clase de peligro?—preguntó Gokú  
>—Una invasión…anda rápido, te está esperando.<p>

—Antes pasaré por la cocina, tengo hambre.

Gokú se apareció ante los cuatro kaios: uno alto de piel rosada, uno de estatura baja de piel azul con un monóculo y la única mujer del grupo con su cabello ensortijado rubio. Kaiosama se acercó a Goku, que terminaba de comerse un emparedado, el saiyajin al ver los rostros preocupados de los kaios, se acercó con una expresión seria.  
>—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Kaiosama?—preguntó Gokú.<br>—Hay algo muy grave que está sucediendo—dijo el kaiosama del sur.  
>—Una raza de guerreros está destruyendo planetas, conquistando, sembrando el terror a su paso.<br>—¿Quiénes son?—preguntó Gokú.  
>—Nihollianos—dijo el Kaiosama del norte— Muy poderosos, nadie ha podido hacerles frente.<br>—¿Se acercan a la Tierra?—preguntó Gokú.  
>—Aún están lejos pero tarde o temprano llegaran—dijo la kaiosama del este y se dirigió a Kaiosama del norte—Dile lo que has podido encontrar.<p>

Kaiosama se aclaró la garganta.  
>—Los nihollianos no vienen de nuestra galaxia. Ellos aparecieron por la galaxia este, asi que intuyo que su planeta debe pasar ese cuadrante—dijo Kaiosama y se acercó a Gokú—Ellos adoran a un dios llamado Harllian que según ellos, creó la galaxia y a ellos—dijo Kaiosama y tomo aire— Te contaré su mitología: Habían dos hermano, Harllian y Zarllian; ellos no se llevaban bien y Harllian lo expulsó del pedestal sagrado. Él moldeó a los nihollianos y les dio vida, creó su planeta y el universo; Zarllian viendo con cierta envidia; creo al resto de los planetas y seres que pueblan la galaxia.<p>

Harllian, furioso de esa afrenta, eligió a su representante y le ordenó que la creación de Zarllian debe ser eliminada o que sus planetas se parezcan a su hogar.  
>Asi es como los nihollianos terraforman los planetas, buscando que se parezcan al suyo, Yuriar. Ellos están convencidos de hacer cumplir la palabra de su dios; son fanáticos religiosos y muy peligrosos. Y por cierto, solamente ellos piensan que tienen derecho a usar el ki, un don que les entregó su dios.<br>—Entonces…  
>—Si ve a otros con un ki poderoso, se sienten insultados. Solamente los guerreros usan el ki.<br>—¿Algo más?  
>—Su líder es el Señor Supremo como te lo dije pero el que maneja a las tropas se les llama Maestro de Guerra. No conocen la piedad y la compasión, Gokú.<br>—Se están acercando a Namek—dijo el Kaiosama del oeste mientras se acomodaba el monóculo con nerviosismo, Gokú frunció el ceño.  
>—No permitiré que Namek sea arrasado.<br>—Y un último dato Gokú: su Maestro de Guerra usa un reptil bastón cuyos colmillos tienen veneno llamado Groik y unas terribles bestias llamadas Toxyn. Son ciegas pero muy buenos sintiendo el ki, abriéndoles el apetito.  
>—Gracias, Kaiosama. Iré a defender Namek.<p>

.-.

Una nave se posó suavemente sobre el pasto húmedo de la parte de atrás de la Capsule Corp, una mujer madura de cabellos celestes esperaba a los ocupantes de la nave con una gran sonrisa. La puerta se abrió y rampa tocó el suelo; en ella descendieron dos personas: Vegeta y Trunks.

Bulma corrió para abrazar a su hijo.  
>—¿Han encontrado?<br>—Sí, mamá—dijo Trunks—Está en la bodega de carga.  
>—Bien, llamaré a Gohan. Los he extrañado—dijo Bulma dándole un beso en la frente de su hijo.<br>—Iré a echarme una siesta, mamá—dijo Trunks, Bulma asintió y se acercó a Vegeta que avanzaba hacia la entrada. La mujer le dio alcance, abrazándole por la espalda, el saiyajin se detuvo pero no hizo ninguna acción.  
>—Estoy bien, mujer—dijo secamente Vegeta.<br>—Te he echado de menos, Vegeta—dijo Bulma, Vegeta giró su cabeza, no había ninguna emoción en su rostro, observó los ojos azules de Bulma y nuevamente su vista se enfocó en la entrada, avanzando con un paso lento. También había echado de menos a su esposa.  
>Bulma avanzó a la entrada, con una sonrisa en los labios, conocía muy bien a Vegeta; un saiyajin que no suele mostrar sus sentimientos y estaba segura que él estuvo complacido de haberlo abrazado.<p>

-.-

Gokú se apareció nuevamente en el Templo de Kamisama, ahí estaba Picoro, Oob y Dende, el joven namekiano se acercó al saiyajin.  
>—¿Qué pasa?<br>—Estamos en peligro. Guerreros que vienen destruyendo a cada planeta, exterminando a cada especie inocente—dijo Gokú y avanzó hacia Picoro— Están a punto de atacar Namek.  
>—Entonces, vayamos a defenderla—dijo Picoro con voz grave.<br>—Iré con usted, señor Gokú—dijo Oob con decisión, Gokú asintió.  
>—Buscaré a Vegeta y regresaré aquí.<br>—¿Gohan y Goten no se unirán a nosotros?—preguntó Oob.  
>—No—dijo Gokú con cierta pena—No han entrenado en mucho tiempo, sería muy imprudente ir a combatir contra ellos.<br>—Quieres decir que están fuera de forma—dijo Picoro—En eso tienes razón. Primero comprobaremos que tan fuertes son ellos…  
>—Y si sobrepasan nuestras fuerzas, tendremos que decirles que entrenen—dijo Oob y el namekiano asintió. Gokú se llevó dos dedos a la frente y desapareció.<p>

Se apareció frente a la puerta de Capsule Corp y avanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta y no necesitó tocarla puesto que se abrió.  
>—Te sentí llegar Kakarotto—dijo Vegeta crujiéndose los nudillos— ¿Quieres pelear acaso?<br>—No tenemos tiempo para eso Vegeta—dijo Gokú— Debemos ir a Namek rápidamente.  
>—¿Namek?—dijo Vegeta y varios malos recuerdos se le cruzaron por la cabeza con tan solo mencionar el nombre del planeta—¿Qué diablos sucede en ese planeta?<br>—Unos guerreros están a punto de destruirla.  
>—No me interesa—dijo Vegeta a punto de darle un portazo pero Gokú detuvo la puerta.<br>—Vegeta…te necesito. Son muy poderosos y si no hacemos nada, pueden llegar aquí y destruir lo que más queremos.

La figura de Bulma, Bra y Trunks cruzaron por su mente ¿Qué iban a destruir lo que más le importaba? Vegeta apretó los dientes.  
>—¿Poderosos dices? Está bien, iré—dijo Vegeta y Gokú apoyó una mano en el hombro del saiyayin y dos dedos a la frente, desapareciendo.<br>Y Gokú se apareció en el Templo de Kamisama.  
>—No hay tiempo que perder—dijo Picoro, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Gokú, Oob en el brazo Y Vegeta en el otro hombro. Desaparecieron.<p>

.-

Los cuatro guerreros se aparecieron en un verde prado, el cielo estaba verdoso y Gokú alzó la vista al cielo, no había nada pero no podía confiarse.  
>—Vayamos a la aldea—dijo Picoro y los cuatro se elevaron y volaron raudamente.<p>

Llegaron a la aldea, aterrizando suavemente. Los namekianos miraron con sorpresa a los recién llegados pero al ver a Vegeta, algunos se escondieron y otros se colocaron en posición defensiva, esperando que el saiyajin los ataque.  
>—Hemos venido a advertirles—dijo Gokú— Debemos evacuar.<br>El Patriarca de la aldea se apareció en un andar lento, era un anciano y miró a Gokú.  
>—Que sorpresa. ¿y Que hace ese allí después del daño que nos hizo?<br>—Patriarca debemos evacuar.  
>—¿Ya es tarde, Kakarotto?—preguntó Vegeta señalando el cielo, Gokú alzó la vista, donde grandes naves estaban formadas en forma de flecha, dos naves tenían forma de oruga.<p>

Los nihollianos han llegado a Namek.


	4. La lucha por Namek

—Que los guerreros se queden aquí a ayudarnos y el resto, llévatelos—dijo Picoro quitándose su capa y turbante.  
>—¡Él los trajo!—dijo un namek señalando a Vegeta.<br>—¡No hay tiempo para eso!—dijo Gokú.

El Patriarca tenía un mal presentimiento.  
>—Hagan lo que diga. Tenemos algo muy urgente.<br>Los namekianos rodearon a Gokú y desapareció, los guerreros se acercaron a Vegeta.  
>—Eso quedó en el pasado, insectos; olvídenlo—dijo Vegeta.<br>—Por esta vez, saiyajin y la próxima no te aparezcas por aquí.  
>Vegeta dudaba una próxima vez.<p>

Las naves de transporte descendieron, Gokú no dejaba de llevarse a los namekianos que no sabían luchar, la escotilla de la puerta se abrió donde descendió un niholliano, a Vegeta le parecía un hombre en estado de putrefacción y por su aspecto, estuvo a punto de vomitar.  
>Gokú evacuó a la gente pero sabía que había más en las otras aldeas, estaba cansado y miraba al guerrero que se acercaba. Lo que más le sorprendía no era su aspecto cadavérico sino, que no tenía ki, no podía creerlo; todos tienen ki, energía vital. Las plantas, animales y todos los seres vivos, en mayor o menor medida.<br>Pero aquel guerrero parecía muerto, no tenía, no podía captar su nivel de pelea.  
>—¿Puedes sentir su ki, Gokú?—susurró Picoro.<br>—Pensaba que era el único—musitó Gokú—Eso no puede ser posible.  
>—Ellos tienen ki pero no lo podemos sentir—dijo Vegeta viendo al resto de nihollianos que marchaban detrás del guerrero, que se acercó lo suficiente para que lo escuchen.<br>—Maestro de Guerra Vhreler—dijo mientras miraba a los nuevos—Ustedes no son namekianos.—se refería a Oob, Gokú y Vegeta.  
>—No lo somos, sabandija—dijo Vegeta—Soy Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajines y te acabaré.<br>—¿Saiyajines?— dijo Vhreler—Una pena que no pudimos someterlos. Ya estaban sometidos por King Cold, no lo vimos necesario. Son iguales de infieles.  
>—Ríndete, Vhreler. Lo que haces no es bueno ¡déjalos en paz!—dijo Gokú pero Vhreler lo miró con desprecio.<br>—Hago según mi dios me ha ordenado: terraformar los planetas y desaparecer todo rastro de la creación de Zarllian.

Vegeta no esperó más, apretó los puño y un aura dorada lo rodeó; su cabello se tornó dorado y sus ojos, verdes. Vhreler lo miró con furia.  
>—Puedo sentir la poderosa energía vital. Ustedes lo tienen y solamente nosotros tenemos ese derecho.<br>—Eres un egoísta, insecto—dijo Vegeta y se lanzó en dirección a Vhreler. Extendió su brazo donde una esfera de energía se disparó en dirección de Vhreler, esquivándola en último segundo.  
>—¡Ataquen!—ordenó Vhreler y se elevó por los aires, Vegeta lo siguió.<p>

Oob disparaba sendas ráfagas de ki a los nihollianos guerreros que se le acercaban mientras Picoro luchaba con dos al mismo tiempo.  
>Vhreler esquivaba los ataques de Vegeta y le agarró del cuello. Vegeta agarró del brazo del niholliano y sentía calor en el cuello.<br>Todo sucedió muy rápido, Vhreler lo alzó y con la otra mano, apareció una esfera de energía y lo apoyó en el abdomen del saiyajin, disparándolo lejos.  
>Gokú se puso a la altura de Vhreler, veía como Vegeta se perdía en el horizonte y su cabello se tornó dorado.<br>—¿Tú también puedes hacer eso?—dijo Vhreler y sacó su groik, Gokú sabiendo lo peligroso no perdía de vista al pequeño animal.  
>Picoro acabó con sus contrincantes pero aparecían otros a ocupar sus lugares, Oob estaba muy cansado y se reunió con los namekianos guerreros.<br>—Son demasiados.

Vhreler lanzó el groik y Gokú lo agarró del cuello del animal, podía ver los colmillos abriéndose y lo pulverizó con el ki. Se elevó aún más y juntó sus manos.  
>—¡Kame hame ha!—gritó Gokú y la energía celeste cruzó raudamente, Vhreler fue golpeado y cayó a tierra de forma violenta, Gokú se dirige velozmente hacia Vhreler que se pone de pie, totalmente furioso.<br>Golpea con los puños, Vhreler los bloquea y le agarra del cuello a Gokú y sendos golpes en el abdomen, junta sus manos y una esfera de energía lo lanza lejos.  
>Gokú cae al suelo, junta dos dedos a la frente y se aparece a la espalda de Vhreler, golpeándolo duramente, Vhreler se gira y le propina un patadón pero Gokú esquiva.<br>Vhreler se pone de pie de un salto, sonríe con malicia, y saca lo que parece un radio y dice con voz queda.  
>—Los toxyn.<p>

Los namekianos guerreros caían muertos, solo quedaban un puñado que luchaban junto a Oob, una de las naves abrió una compuerta donde salieron las peores bestias que vio Oob: le llegaban a la cintura, peludas y sin ojos.  
>Gokú ya le había informado de esas bestias, se llamaban toxyn y al ver que los namekianos aumentaban su ki, se alarmó.<br>—¡No lo hagan! Ellos sienten el ki.  
>El namekiano no le hizo caso, se lanzó hacia el toxyn y le disparó sendas ráfagas de energía, al animal no le pareció afectarlo y se lanzó hacia el cuello del guerrero.<br>—¿Cómo se les puede derrotar a esas bestias?—preguntó Picoro, visiblemente cansado.

Vegeta se enderezó, totalmente adolorido, estaba lejos de la batalla, podía ver las naves en los cielos y una muy cercana a él, la puerta se abrió saliendo cuatro bestias que según le había dicho Gokú, se llamaban toxyn. Apretó los dientes, maldiciendo su suerte y a Vhreler.  
>Una bestia olfateaba al aire, Vegeta disminuyó su ki y retrocedía sigilosamente, eran ciegas por lo cual Vegeta se acercó a una de ellas por la espalda. Su truco funcionaba, no podían sentirlo, alargó su mano, como si manejase una pistola invisible, del extremo de su dedo índice salió un rayo que le atravesó el cuello de la bestia. El resto de toxyn lo sintieron y Vegeta se elevó antes que lo engullan. Gruñían y daban pequeños saltos, quiso probar algo; disparó una esfera de energía a un toxyn y parecía que lo absorbía, el saiya lo miró pensativo y juntó sus manos saliendo una gran línea de ki, no se detuvo, el toxyn estaba inmóvil y observó que se hacía más grande pero no detuvo hasta que el toxyn explotó de tanto absorber el ki. Sonrió con malicia e hizo lo mismo con el resto de toxyn.<p>

Gokú cae al suelo y ve a Vhreler acercándose con paso triunfal.  
>—El fin está cerca, saiyajin.<br>Gokú extendió su mano y disparó sendas esferas de ki, Vhreler las sujetó y las devuelve. Gokú esquiva por los pelos, estaba cansado y los toxyn no lo ponían fácil. Una de ellos se acercaba y Gokú tenía que esquivarlas, sin saber cómo contrarrestarlas.  
>—No me rendiré—masculló, era muy fuerte y tuvo que saltar, esquivando a un toxyn. Vhreler alzó el brazo y dijo claramente para que Gokú lo escuche.<br>—Empiecen con la terraformación.

Vreheler le dio la espalda y empezó a retirarse, Gokú se enfadó.  
>—No hemos terminado.<br>—Yo ya hice mi parte—dijo Vhreler—Hemos terminado.

Vhreler alzó un dedo rápidamente y una ráfaga le dio de lleno en la rodilla de Gokú, tomándolo desprevenido, cayendo al suelo con un gran dolor. Le habia atravesado y podía ver la carne viva mientras sangraba.  
>Las enormes naves en forma de oruga descendieron levemente, en la parte inferior se desprendieron unos hilos que se incrustaron en la tierra, los hilos se iluminaron y el planeta tembló. Oob y Picoro se acercaron a Gokú, el namekiano lo sujetó al hombro.<br>—Debemos irnos—dijo Picoro—Este planeta está condenado.

El verde los campos se tornaron tierra seca de color naranja, los arboles caian al suelo y las nubes se movían rápidamente pero el planeta no debaja de temblar.  
>—Debemos evacuar al resto de los aldeanos.<br>—Ya es muy tarde, debemos irnos.—dijo Oob con pesar, Gokú se llevó dos dedos a la frente mientras Oob le agarraba del brazo, desapareciendo.

Nuevamente en el Templo de Kamisama, Gokú cayó exhausto y adolorido, Dende se acercó presurosamente y colocó sus manos en la rodilla de Gokú.  
>—¿Qué ha pasado?<br>—No hemos podido salvar Namek. La están terraformando—dijo Picoro y Oob miraba ambos lados.  
>—Vegeta no está con nosotros<br>—Iré a buscarlo—dijo Gokú poniéndose de pie— Lo buscaré y nos regresamos. Namek está perdido.  
>Gokú nuevamente se llevó dos dedos a la frente y desapareció.<p>

Vegeta volaba y aterrizó en un terraplén, no podía sentir el ki de los demás, solamente de los namekianos rezagados. Apretó los dientes, podían estar muertos o pudieron irse, dejándolo en un planeta moribundo. Escuchó gruñidos y se giró, viendo a dos toxyn relamiéndose.  
>—¿Acaso no se sacian con nada, insectos?—dijo Vegeta y elevó ambas manos, soltando un torrente de ki sin detenerse, las bestias explotaron después de haberlo absorbido demasiado.<br>Estaba cansado y buscaba una manera de escaparse, sabía que solo no podía acabar con todos, alzó la vista al cielo donde el cielo verde se acentuaba más, sintió el ki de Gokú a su derecha y lo vio.  
>—¿Me has dejado en este infierno, Kakarotto?<br>—Estabas lejos, Vegeta—se disculpó—Además, estaba herido.

Vegeta se acercó a Gokú y colocó su mano en su hombro.  
>—¿El insecto Vhreler?<br>—No he podido derrotarlo.  
>—Genial, la próxima yo mismo le haré pedazos.<br>Ambos saiyajines desaparecieron del planeta Namek

Se aparecieron en el Templo de Kamisama, Gokú se sentó en el suelo, Vegeta estaba de pie mirando a los presentes.  
>—Malditos insectos—musitó Vegeta refiriéndose a los nihollianos.<br>—Los toxyn…son terribles y no hay manera de pararlos—dijo Oob pero Vegeta le dirigió su mirada.  
>—Claro que la hay. Yo he descubierto como pero a la larga te deja agotado.<br>—¿Cómo es?  
>—Simplemente, le diriges un torrente de ki hasta hacerlos estallar, ellos absorben.<br>—Ya veo—dijo Picoro—Útil solamente con un par.  
>—Es la única manera que he encontrado—gruñó y se dio la vuelta— Iré a entrenar con intensidad, yo me encargaré de aniquilar a Vhreler.<br>Y Vegeta alzó vuelo, desapareciendo de vista. Gokú alzó la mirada, mirando el punto donde estaba el orgulloso saiyajin.  
>—Tiene razón, debemos prepararnos<p> 


	5. El plan para detener a los toxyn

—Toxyn…nihollianos…Maestro de Guerra—repetía Bulma, abrumada después que Vegeta le contase el evento en Namek— Eso…es terrible.

Vegeta miraba por la ventana, terminándose la bebida que tenía en mano, en el patio estaba Trunks con las manos en el suelo y los pies mirando arriba, bajaba y subía a un ritmo calmado.  
>—Ellos vendrán aquí, Bulma.<br>—Debe haber un modo de destruir a los toxyn sin que te agotes—exclamó Bulma, pensativa mientras Bra aparecía en el umbral. Vegeta se acercó a su esposa.  
>—Ten siempre lista la nave. Nunca se sabe—dijo Vegeta—Ellos son muchos, nosotros somos pocos. Yo no soy de huir, pero es bueno escaparse para tomar aire y salir nuevamente a luchar.<br>—Lo haré—dijo Bulma dando un sorbo a su bebida. Vegeta deseaba que su familia estuviese lejos, lejos de los nihollianos ya que no podía luchar tranquilo mientras ellas estuviesen en peligro.  
>—He escuchado—dijo la joven adolescente— Quiero ayudar.<br>—No—dijo Vegeta pero Bra se cruzó de brazos.  
>—Tu padre tiene razón, Bra. Ellos son peligrosos.<br>—Estoy segura que Pan ayudaría si se enterase.  
>—Tú no eres Pan—dijo Vegeta y se acercó a su hija, tocó sus hombros—Deja que me encargue de esto. Yo y tu hermano.<br>—Papá, mientras tú y Trunks estaban afuera…he usado la máquina de gravedad.

Vegeta la miró sorprendido pero estaba lejos de enfadarse, torció el gesto y Bulma se puso de pie.  
>—Te pudiste hacerte daño, Bra.<br>— Haz lo que quieras, Bra pero no vuelvas a hacer eso—dijo Vegeta abriendo la puerta para salir.  
>—Te lo prohíbo, Bra—dijo severamente Bulma.<br>—No lo puedes evitar, mamá; tengo sangre saiyajin.  
>Vegeta agradeció estar de espaldas de Bulma porque esbozó una gran sonrisa.<p>

.-

Gokú se apareció ante Kaiosama, él estaba de espaldas y se giró lentamente, sus largas antenas se agitaron y se acomodó sus pequeñas gafas.  
>—No he podido salvar, Namek—dijo Gokú— Gohan y Goten ya empezaron a entrenar con Picoro, por si llegan a la Tierra.<br>—Es lo mejor que se puede hacer—dijo Kaiosama—He visto lo que sucedió en Namek ¿recuerdas Yadrat?—preguntó Kaiosama y Gokú asintió— También cayó.  
>—Siempre estaré agradecido con ellos. Me salvaron la vida.— dijo Gokú pero no permitiría que la pena lo invada.—¿Hay opciones? Quiero evitar que pisen la tierra.<p>

Las antenas de Kaiosama se agitaron.  
>—He descubierto el nido de los toxyn—dijo Kaiosama y Gokú abrió los ojos.<br>—¿Dónde están?  
>—Son dos y están en dos planetas: Brench y Articon, allí crean los toxyn y debemos acabar con ellos primero, Gokú.<br>—No conozco Brench ni Articon—dijo algo frustrado.  
>—Articon es el planeta de origen de Freezer—dio Kaiosama sorprendiendo a Gokú— Esa raza ya está extinta, hace mucho. Ahora te mostraré los lugares.<br>Kaiosama y Gokú avanzaron por el verde pasto hasta llegar una esfera gigante, una especie de nube se arremolinaba en el interior de dicha esfera, Kaiosama agitó sus manos y la esfera mostró la imagen de un planeta de color naranja.  
>—Ese es Brench, terraformado—exclamó mientras Gokú observaba la imagen, mentalizándola y nuevamente agitó sus manos y se mostró otro planeta, un poco más grande y del mismo color de Brench—Ese es Articon, terraformado. Ambos planetas no están lejos entre sí y ambas se ubican en la galaxia sur.<br>— Gracias, Kaiosama—dijo Gokú— Debo reunir a todos.

.-

**Laboratorio de Capsule Corp  
><strong>El laboratorio se ubica en el sótano de la casa de Bulma, lugar donde suceden las invenciones y mejoras de cualquier artefacto. En la sala estaban reunidos los Guerreros Z como Gokú, Vegeta, Oob, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Picoro y Yamcha como también invitados como Bulma y Majin Boo.  
>Gokú informó a Vegeta todo lo que le había dicho Kaiosama incluyendo los nombres de los planetas, afortunadamente para el saiyajin criado en la Tierra, el orgulloso Príncipe conocía los planetas gracias a su etapa de conquistador.<br>La mayoría estaban sentados y otros de pie como Vegeta y Picoro, de brazos cruzados, Bulma se hallaba ocupada soldando dos objetos del tamaño de una pelota.  
>—Vamos a dividirnos en grupos de dos para destruir los nidos de toxyn. Creo que debemos ocuparnos de ellos primero antes de enfrentarnos a los nihollianos.<br>—Estoy de acuerdo, papá—dijo Gohan y Gokú giró su izquierda, donde estaba Bulma.  
>—¿Cuándo te falta?<br>—Sólo unos detalles—dijo Bulma de forma distraída.  
>—Papá ¿si ellos llegan a la Tierra mientras estamos fuera?— preguntó Goten.<br>—Es un riesgo que vamos a correr, niño. Más nos vale hacerlo rápido—exclamó Vegeta.  
>—A18, Krillin y Ten-Shin-Han se han ofrecido como última línea de defensa de nuestro planeta—exclamó Gokú, Vegeta torció el gesto; no dijo lo que pensaba; ellos a excepción de la androide, están viejos; no serán rivales para los nihollianos. Aunque él sabía que no era un joven guerrero, podía luchar perfectamente debido a su sangre saiyajin, la vejez es lenta en su organismo.<br>—Bien, diré los grupos; yo iré a Brench con Vegeta, Gohan y Yamcha, a Articon van a ir Trunks, Goten, Oob y Picoro—exclamó Gokú  
>—Terminé—exclamó contenta Bulma mientras se retiraba los lentes protectores y mostró dos esferas con un asa en la superficie— Bombas térmicas. Los toxyn absorberán el fuego y el calor que al final los terminarán quemándolos y reducirá a cenizas a toda la zona. Cuando lo activen, es mejor que corran porque la onda expansiva son de 100 metros.<br>—Eso suena genial—dijo Vegeta y Bulma le guiñó un ojo.  
>—Suena efectivo—dijo Gokú y Bulma presionó un botón en las bombas y un "pop" se escuchó en el ambiente, las bombas estaban guardadas en dos capsulas. Una se la entregó a Gokú y la otra a Picoro.<br>—El tiempo corre cuando son activadas, tienen cinco minutos para escapar—dijo Bulma y dos mujeres jóvenes se aparecieron en el umbral.  
>—Nosotras también iremos—dijo Pan mientras Bra asentía con determinación—Estamos listas.<br>—No, Pan—dijo Gohan.  
>—Iré, papá. Te guste o no.<br>—Bra, te quedas—dijo Bulma con los brazos cruzados— Es demasiado peligroso, además ¿no habías salido con Maron?  
>—Sí pero regresé rápido.<p>

Las dos adolescentes se cruzaron de brazos, decididas y parecían que no iban a cambiar de opinión, Gohan se masajeaba la sien y miró a su hija.  
>—Está bien, pero te unirás a mí y a tu abuelo, Pan. No te despegues de nosotros.<p>

Pan contenta avanzó por la sala pero Bra no se movió mirando fijamente a su padre.  
>—Tu madre tiene razón—dijo Vegeta.<br>—Papá, puedo cuidarla—dijo Trunks y recibió una mirada asesina de Bulma, Bra rápidamente se juntó con su hermano.  
>—Sí, Trunks me puede vigilar las espaldas. He entrenado con él y con Pan.<p>

Vegeta miró a su hijo, Trunks no podía ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas.  
>—Fue porque no me dejabas tranquilo y accedí para que me dejaras en paz—exclamó mirando a su hermana, Vegeta se acercó a su hijo.<br>—Es tu obligación, Trunks; aleja esos malditos toxyn de ella ¿sí?  
>—¿Y porque ella no va al grupo en que estás, Vegeta?—preguntó Goten pero Vegeta no contestó la pregunta, sabía la respuesta pero no quería admitirlo en voz alta. Bulma tuvo que admitir su derrota y se acercó a su hija, el parecido entre ambas era muy notorio.<br>—Ten cuidado—exclamó mientras la abrazaba y su vista se fue hacia Gokú y le entregó una capsula plateada con una cinta amarilla—Tú nave para el viaje—y fue hacia Picoro, entregándole una capsula similar al de Gokú—Su nave.  
>—Bien, lo que queda del día lo usaremos para mentalizarnos y prepararnos. Partiremos mañana temprano. Eso es todo por hoy.<br>La gente se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hacia la puerta; todos visiblemente decididos a defender el universo, nadie habló en el trayecto; solamente la familia Brief se quedaron en la casa y el resto salieron al exterior y alzaron vuelo, a excepción de Oob y Majin Boo.  
>—¿Podemos ir al Templo de Kamisama?—preguntó Majin Boo, Oob, intrigado asintió. Los dos se elevaron y se dirigieron velozmente hacia el lugar.<p>

Los dos aterrizaron en el suelo del Templo, Oob se giró hacia Boo.  
>—He escuchado de los toxyn, nihollianos. Sé que estuviste ahí y no podías derrotarlos.<br>—Eso es cierto—dijo Oob— ¿Adónde quieres llegar?  
>—No sé si lo sabes pero tú eres la reencarnación de mi parte malvada—dijo Majin Boo y Oob se mostró sorprendido.<br>—No lo sabía.  
>—Hace veinte años, yo no era un tipo bueno como soy ahora. En un arranque de furia, liberé mi parte demoniaca, que destruía todo y llegó a destruir la Tierra; yo no quiero que pase nuevamente eso—dijo Majnn Boo, sus delgados ojos se curvaron aún más.<br>—Algo así había escuchado—dijo Oob.  
>—Eres puro…tu alma se ha purificado de la maldad del otro Boo. Sólo juntando las "mitades" creo que podemos tener opciones de lograr una victoria.<br>—¿Estás sugiriendo…que nos fusionemos?—preguntó Oob, sus ojos se agrandaron, Majin Boo asintió—¿Y tu amigo, Mr Satan?  
>—Ya hablé con él. Está de acuerdo y ya me despedí de él—dijo Majin Boo—¿Aceptas?<br>—Sí—dijo Oob sin pensárselo mucho, si la fusión iba a aumentar considerablemente sus poderes, era mejor hacerlo ahora que estaba a punto de irse a destruir a los toxyn. Majin Boo colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Oob y ambos se vieron rodeados de un aura plateada.

Majin Boo se volvió más transparente, Oob sintió mucho calor y sentía que ardía, Majin Boo avanzó hacia él y Oob lo sintió. El aura plateada aumentó de tamaño, Oob ya no sentía que ardía y sintió que su poder se elevaba. Algo cambiaba en él, sintió como se elevaba unos centímetros más y sus músculos se ensanchaban, un pequeño estallido y el aura desapareció pero los rayos de ki lo envolvían, el chico se miraba las manos sorprendido del nuevo poder que sentía en su cuerpo.  
>Alzó la mirada y cerró los ojos.<br>—Gracias—musitó Oob.

* * *

><p>Un hombre de mediana edad y una incipiente calvicie en la coronilla y visiblemente cansado avanzaba hacia su casa. El trabajo de ser vice gobernador del nieto del que fuera Rey Furry, lo tenía agotado. Empujó la puerta de su casa y entró a la sala en penumbras, buscando a tientas el interruptor, pasaba la mano sobre la pared hasta encontrarla y lo encendió.<p>

Un gran terror le invadió al cuerpo al ver a un extraño sentado en su sillón de manera cómoda, aquel ser era muy delgado de piel marrón arrugada y ojos hundidos, vestía una túnica que parecía ceremonial de color lila, parecía un cadáver; podía haberlo tomado por un cadáver si ese ser no estuviera esbozando lo que parecía una sonrisa.  
>—Acogedora vivienda<p>

El hombre se quedó de pie, congelado y sentía las piernas como gelatina, balbuceó incoherencias hasta lograr modular bien las palabras.  
>—¿Qué…eres?—tartamudeó, sentía arcadas con tan solo verlo, no podía apartar la vista.<br>—Soy Voocam, un sacerdote que alaba la grandeza de Harllian—exclamó mirando con atención.  
>—¿Qué?—estaba confundido el hombre.— ¿Qué cosa es Harllian?<p>

Voocam rió, sabía muy bien que otros de su especie se hubieran ofendido pero él estaba lejos de eso.  
>—Harllian es nuestro Dios Supremo, no soy de aquí y no tengo tiempo de explicarte algo que no vas a entender. Ocuparé tu planeta, mi Señor vio oportuno mandar un espía que prepare nuestra llegada. Tú eres perfecto para mi tapadera.<br>—Llamaré a la policía—dijo el hombre rebuscando en sus bolsillos, Voocam se puso de pie y alzó un dedo, donde un rayo de ki atravesó el corazón del hombre.

Cayó muerto al suelo, Voocam se acercó lentamente al cuerpo.  
>—Por fin conoceré a tu líder—susurró y se puso de rodillas y alzó los brazos y recitó su plegaria— A ti, Nad-Lian; Diosa del Engaño y mentiras, te alabo y adoro, te ofrezco este sacrificio que voy a tomar. Nad-Lian, despreciada por mis congéneres pero yo no te desprecio, te alabo mi diosa.<br>Voocam sacó una especie de cuchillo ceremonial y empezó a cortar la piel del hombre.


	6. Brench

Un hombre con una incipiente calvicie en la coronilla se masajeaba la cara mientras se miraba al espejo, había grandes ojeras por debajo de su parpado, giró su cuello donde observó líneas rojas, tocó con su dedo suavemente. Había salido bien, el truco había funcionado pero sentía cosquilleos en los brazos y parte de la cara.  
>Era solamente un sacrificio y estaba seguro que la Diosa del Engaño estaría complacida de lo que haría, se dirigió a la sala donde estaba un tarro de cenizas.<br>—Serás recompensado por Zarllian—musitó—Y yo por Nad-Lian.  
>Cerró los ojos, produciendo un chasquido, encomendándose en su diosa. La mayoría adoraban a Harllian, los soldados a Wortllian y él a Nad-Lian.<p>

Salió de la casa, con el tarro bajo el brazo. La calle y los medios de transporte le parecían raros y en algunos casos, muy ofensivos.  
>Y al llegar a su destino, miró el identificador que tenía en la mano.<br>—Te llamabas Tib Kion—musitó y alzó la mirada donde observó a una mujer bajando por las escaleras.  
>—Sr. Kion, el Presidente lo está esperando en la sala de conferencias—dijo mientras sus ojos se iban al cuello del hombre—¿Qué te pasó? Está muy enrojecido tu cuello.<br>—Me he afeitado—dijo escuetamente y avanzó a zancadas. No iba a ser fácil y se encomendó en Nad-Lian, la única Diosa a la que alaba y que el Señor Supremo ignoraba.

* * *

><p>Una nave se posó suavemente en la áspera tierra anaranjada del planeta Brench. Una pequella escotilla se bajó por donde descendieron Gokú, Vegeta, Yamcha, Gohan y la joven Pan. La adolescente estaba boca abierta al ver el desolador paraje del planeta.<br>—No hay vida en este planeta—dijo Yamcha—No hay nadie.  
>—No se le puede sentir el ki a los nihollianos—dijo Gohan—Hay que ir con cuidado.<br>Gokú se aferró la capsula en su puño, no iba a permitir que ellos llegasen a la Tierra, se elevó por los aires, buscando el lugar donde estarían los toxyn. Su vista se paseó hasta detenerse en una especie de columna de piedra, elevada y rocosa.  
>—Allá, creo que es ese—exclamó Gokú y el resto de los guerreros se elevaron colocándose a la espalda del saiyajin.<br>—¿Seguro?—preguntó Yamcha.  
>—Es un presentimiento.<br>Y salió disparado bajo una estela plateada, el resto lo siguió.

* * *

><p>Tib Kion entró a la espaciosa sala de conferencias, no permitió que su rostro se viera la curiosidad adoptando una expresión neutral. Entraron varias personas, entre ella un hombre anciano, con cabello gris alrededor de la cabeza, vestía un terno. Podía ver la incomodidad de aquel hombre.<p>

Tib Kion se quedó de pie sin moverse, aquellos hombres se hablaban entre sí. Esperaba que el Rey del mundo haga acto de presencia para ejecutar la primera parte del plan.  
>—Sr. Kion ¿No reconoce a ?—preguntó un hombre sonriente con su mano apoyada en el hombro. No lo había reconocido, aquel sujeto en el pasado se jactaba de haber vencido a Cell. Todo marchaba bien, aquellos hombres eran importantes para la Tierra, Mr Satan no tiene un cargo en el gobierno pero es bastante respetado en el planeta. A Tib le costó sonreír, con una mano en el bolsillo, tanteaba una capsula de esporas. Su Señor Supremo fue muy claro, debe enfermar al Rey del Mundo para poder controlar el planeta hasta su llegada.<br>—Claro que sí. Disculpe, estaba metido en mis pensamientos—dijo Tib Kion extendiendo la mano, Mr Satan lo presionó suavemente.  
>—Sólo estoy aquí brevemente, conozco al Rey del Mundo.<p>

Un ser zoomorfo, de apariencia parecida a un chacal hizo entrada acto de entrada.  
>—Rey Furry III, bienvenido—dijo uno de los hombres.<br>—Buenos días, a sus asientos por favor—dijo el Rey Furry, sentándose en la parte superior de la gran mesa, Tib Kion se sentó a su lado derecho y Mr Satan hizo el ademán de irse.  
>—Puede quedarse, Mr Satan—dijo el Rey Furry— Debemos hablar de la ceremonia en su honor.<p>

Mr Satan lo pensó hasta que aceptó, buscó una silla y se colocó al lado derecho del Rey.—Bien, señores; empecemos.  
>—Por Nad-Lian—susurró mientras sigilosamente, sacaba la capsula por debajo de la mesa y vaciaba el contenido. Nadie sospechaba, todo iba bien y el polvo se dispersó en el ambiente. Veneno, lo suficiente para enfermarlo.<p>

* * *

><p>Los Guerreros Z se detuvieron delante de una torre de piedra, Gokú se acercó a la abertura del tamaño de un hombre adulto, se asomó pero no veía nada.<br>—Esta es la entrada.  
>—¿Y si arrojas la bomba ahí, abuelito?—preguntó Pan y Gokú evalúo esa posibilidad.<br>—¿Y si no llega a destruir el nido? Debemos meternos—dijo Vegeta y se lanzó por la abertura.  
>—Manténganse cerca de mí—dijo Gokú—Subir será muy difícil con la onda expansiva. Nos teletransportaremos directamente a la nave.<p>

Y el resto se adentraron a la penumbra. Caían con suavidad hasta tocar tierra firme, estaba levemente iluminado con antorchas, no estaba Vegeta por ningún lado y Gokú buscó su presencia.

Lejana pero estaba vivo, avanzaron rápidamente por los angostos pasillos.  
>—Muy poco espacio para una lucha—exclamó Gohan con el ceño fruncido y al doblar una esquina vieron dos toxyn, mostrando sus colmillos siendo controlados por dos nihollianos.<br>—¡Sí que son feos!—exclamó Pan.

Uno de los toxyn se lanzó hacia Yamcha que juntó sus manos y no dejó de alimentar con su torrente de ki, los nihollianos se lanzaron.  
>El toxyn estalló y rápidamente Yamcha se fue a encargarse del otro, Gohan y Pan no tuvieron problemas en derrotar a los nihollianos.<br>—¡¿Dónde estás, Kakarotto?!—Gokú escuchó la voz de Vegeta en su cabeza.  
>—Avancemos—dijo Gokú empezando a correr, el pasillo estaba lleno de tierra húmeda y las paredes de tierra y raíces, doblaron a la derecha donde se vio una sala enorme, Vegeta estaba en lo alto, disparando ráfagas de ki a un número considerable de toxyn.<br>—¡Bienvenido a la "fiesta" y no se queden parados, diablos!—exclamó Vegeta, Pan juntó sus manos y los colocó en su frente, donde una esfera de ki nació y lo lanzó al toxyn más cercano.  
>—Papá, nosotros nos ocupamos. Lleva la bomba—dijo Gohan, Gokú explotó su ki tirando por los aires a los toxyn.<p>

Un de los toxyn se lanzó hacia Yamcha, haciéndole un corte en su brazo derecho, cayó al suelo sintiendo la sangre y empapando de rojo su camisa blanca, uno de los toxyn exhibió sus colmillos muy cerca de su cara hasta que Pan le propinó un puntapié y luego lo hizo estallar con su ki.  
>—Gracias—musitó Yamcha.<p>

Vegeta se colocó en la abertura donde salió Gokú. Ellos serían la distracción y subió su ki al máximo, iba a limpiar el camino al saiyajin y se transformó en un super saiya. Su largo cabello en forma de punta se tornó dorado, los toxyn lo miraron como un bocadillo apetitoso.  
>—¿Acaso estás loco?—preguntó Gohan, estupefacto.<br>—Sólo soy un señuelo, tu padre no puede encontrarse con estás cosas en el camino y estoy seguro que vendrán aquí—miró a Pan y luego a Gohan—Espero que tu hija esté a la altura de las circunstancias.  
>—Lo estoy—dijo Pan casi desafiante.<br>—Bien, porque necesitarás algo más que dar puñetazos.

Gokú sintió el ki de Vegeta, aumentaba y aumentaba, le tomó segundos saber que tramaba aquel compañero de luchas y aumentó su velocidad. Al parecer su plan funcionó porque no se encontró con ningún toxyn. Se humedeció los labios y sentía su garganta seca, sentía el sudor correr por su frente y llegó a una pendiente; escaló y se asomó donde vio lo que parecía un enorme bulto, gigante que ocupaba la mayor parte de la sala.

Se le hacía muy familiar, parecía que nuevamente estaba en el interior del malvado Majin Boo, se colocó de rodillas, viendo el enorme bulto moviéndose y los toxyn salían de allí.  
>—Sucio infiel.<br>Gokú se giró a su derecha y vio a dos nihollianos que lo miraban de forma agresiva. Había olvidado por completo que aquellos no se le podía sentir en el ki.  
>Uno de ellos le lanzó una esfera de ki, Gokú lo esquivó pero el otro sacaba una especie de látigo y lo lanza contra él.<br>Sabiendo lo que es, se mueve a su derecha pero pierde el equilibrio y rueda cuesta abajo, hacia el bulto.

Se pone de pie y siente que el suelo esta suave y húmedo, sintiendo algo de asco, baja su ki al mínimo. Lucharía a la vieja usanza, los dos nihollianos se le acercan volando y extendían sus látigos. Se teletransportó a la espalda de ellos y agarró a un niholliano de la nuca para posteriormente arrebatarle su groik, el látigo viviente venenoso.  
>No podía controlarlo, el látigo se movía por todas partes y se lo lanzó al otro niholliano como si se tratase de una papa caliente.<br>El groik le mordió en la cara y cayó al suelo entre convulsiones, el otro lo miraba estupefacto y recibió dos puñetazos en su abdomen y luego una patada en la cara. El niholliano cayó al suelo, ensangrentado, los toxyn empezaron a rodear a Gokú.  
>Al parecer sintieron el pequeño jaleo que armó el saiyajin, ellos olfateaban al ambiente, tratando de detectar el ki de Gokú.<br>El niholliano se tapaba la cara con su mano, Gokú se colocó dos dedos en la frente y con su mano libre sacó la capsula donde estaba la bomba.

Lo lanzó al aire y se teletransportó hacia la sala donde estaba los demás, apareciéndose en el medio.  
>Vegeta blandía torrentes de ki al igual que Pan, Gohan sujetaba al herido Yamcha en el aire; uno de los toxyn se lanzó hacia Gokú pero él le propinó una patada.<br>—¡Vayámonos!  
>Vegeta y el resto se acercaron rápidamente hacia Gokú, que nunca dejó de tener los dos dedos en su frente; desapareciendo en el acto.<br>Nuevamente se aparecieron en el lugar donde aterrizaron, observaron una gran hongo de fuego y relámpagos.  
>—Lo hicimos—dijo Pan.<br>—Espero que no haya toxyn en el resto de las naves de los nihollianos—dijo Gokú y al ver el brazo de Yamcha, adoptó un semblante preocupado—¿Estás bien?  
>—Puedo soportarlo.<br>—Es hora de retirarnos—dijo Vegeta y Gokú asintió y sacó una capsula donde al lanzarla al suelo, se transformó en la nave que regresarían a la Tierra.

Pisaron tierra y avanzaban rápidamente hacia la nave, sabían muy bien que la explosión alertaría a los nihollianos y cuando Gokú puso su mano en la baranda, sintió algo pesado en el corazón.  
>Algo malo había pasado y no era el único que había sentido algo así, Vegeta estaba inmóvil.<br>Vegeta no podía sentir a Trunks.


	7. Adiós, valientes guerreros

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La rampa bajó levantando polvo y tierra del suelo del que fuera el planeta Articon. Los ocupantes caminaron por el desértico suelo y observaron el desolador panorama.<br>—Estoy algo nerviosa—dijo Bra.  
>— No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo—dijo Goten.<br>—Este planeta está muerto al igual que sus habitantes—acotó Oob.  
>—No perdamos más tiempo—dijo Picoro mientras se elevaba, seguido por el resto y voló velozmente por los cielos verdosos del planeta.<p>

* * *

><p>El Señor Supremo Achiyokk se hallaba sentado en su trono, con una mano apoyada en su barbilla mientras veía como dos nihollianos tiraban al suelo a un ser de orejas largas y cabello a lo mohicano de un rojo intenso y piel perlada. Se veía bastante pálido.<br>—Señor, este despreciable fue capturado muy cerca de nuestras naves. Es un espía.—dijo el sacerdote Oodunt  
>—Dime ¿de dónde vienes y a quien buscas?—dijo Achiyokk, el ser se quedó callado.<br>—Ya me imagino—dijo Achiyokk esbozando una sonrisa desagradable—Tengo entendido que tenemos a uno parecido a ti en nuestra prisión en Kant.

El ser alzó la cabeza y escupió a los pies de Achiyokk, los nihollianos se enfurecieron pero Achiyokk no lo hizo.  
>— No estás dispuesto a decirlo. Entonces, averiguaremos por nuestra cuenta. Sacrifíquenlo según manda nuestras tradiciones.<p>

Un niholliano le golpeó la cabeza y cayó al suelo sin sentido, fue volteado y le abrieron la camisa. Oodunt se acercó con un cuchillo ceremonial mientras el resto de los nihollianos se colocaban de rodillas y la frente en el suelo.  
>—Por Harllian.<br>Achiyokk se puso de pie y avanzó hacia un cuarto contiguo, presionó un botón y apareció una pantalla donde apareció un rostro humano.  
>—Voocam ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Tierra?<br>—El rey ha enfermado gravemente—dijo Voocam disfrazado del humano llamado Tib Kion—El veneno que esparcí ha enfermado con gravedad a los presentes pero ha cobrado a una víctima. Ahora estoy a cargo del gobierno.  
>—Recuerda que no quiero que el rey muera, Voocam. Quiero verlo y humillarlo cuando llegue a la Tierra—dijo Achiyokk.<br>—Así se hará, Señor Supremo—dijo Voocam y la transmisión se cortó. Achiyokk se giró y observa al sacerdote Oodunt acercándose lentamente, su túnica estaba manchada de sangre.  
>—Nunca he confiado en ese. Es un maldito adorador de tramposos.<br>—Eso lo sé, Oodunt. Su fascinación por los engaños y disfraces están claros como su veneración a la tramposa Nad—Lian.  
>—¿Y no hará nada al respecto, mi Señor? Eso es ser hereje y para…<br>—Oodunt, ocúpate de tus asuntos y no te metas. Yo tengo muy en claro lo que le voy a hacer.  
>Achiyokk abandonó la habitación, dejando a Oodunt totalmente avergonzado.<p>

* * *

><p>El grupo llegó al lugar acordado, ocultándose detrás de una roca donde observaron una enorme edificación que recordaba a un hangar, habían nihollianos apostados en ambos lados de la enorme puerta de metal.<br>—Es la hora—susurró Picoro—Acabemos con esto de una vez.  
>El namekiano saltó mientras tenía el dedo índice en la frente, un niholliano alzó la vista y recibe el rayo de ki en el pecho. El otro se puso de pie mientras Trunks velozmente se coloca a la espalda de él y le agarra del cuello, rompiéndole. Oob abre la puerta de una patada e ingresan, un buen número de nihollianos los miraban y estaban acompañados de toxyn.<br>—Esto será un "poco" complicado—dijo Goten.  
>—Deberíamos fusionarnos—susurró Trunks pero Goten negó con la cabeza.<br>—Podemos hacerlo— y aumentó su ki, su corta cabellera se tiño de dorado al igual que Trunks.

Los toxyn ávidos se lanzaron, Bra juntó sus manos y los hizo estallar a uno mientras Picoro se eleva hasta el techo donde dispara sendas bolas de energía. Estaban totalmente rodeados, buscaba una entrada, perdían tiempo luchando contra los numerosos nihollianos. Y lo entendió.  
>Aterrizó y se giró para propinarle una patada a un toxyn que saltó hacia su espalda, eran demasiados.<br>—¡Goten!—llamó el namekiano y el mencionado se acercó velozmente—Llévatelos, yo los entretengo.  
>—Pero…<br>—¡No hay tiempo que perder!—gritó Picoro y al girarse ve una esfera de energía que le da de lleno en el abdomen.  
>Goten se eleva mientras con la mirada buscaba el camino hacia el nido de toxyn, vio una entrada por donde salían muchos de esas criaturas y lo supo. Tenían que ir allí.<br>—¡Trunks..Bra…Oob! Síganme—dijo Goten dirigiéndose velozmente hacia aquella puerta, dos nihollianos se le aparecieron de improviso, golpeándole la cara y cayó al piso, Trunks pulverizó a uno mientras Oob derrotaba al otro.  
>—¿Y Picoro?—preguntó Bra.<br>—Nos da tiempo para buscar al nido—dijo Goten poniéndose de pie—Vámonos.

Picoro estaba solo y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar así, aumentaba su ki para atraer a los toxyn mientras los nihollianos llegaban en grupos numerosos. Se llevó un dedo a la frente y atravesó a uno, un niholliano se colocó a su espalda y de sus dedos salieron numerosos rayos de ki que lanzó al namekiano al piso, gruñó del dolor, había olvidado que a ellos no se le puede sentir con el ki ni mucho menos saber su nivel de pelea, deseó tener ojos en la nuca.  
>Se puso de pie y un toxyn le mordió el brazo. Sintió dolor y se lo arrancó, un niholliano se acercaba lentamente con una mano extendida donde una esfera de energía se gestaba, Picoro extendió su mano sana y soltó un gran torrente de energía que arrasó su camino. Jadeaba y estaba muy cansado, miró por la entrada donde varios toxyn ingresaban y con mucho esfuerzo, hizo crecer su brazo mutilado, los nihollianos se lanzaron en grupos donde esferas de energía se dirigían velozmente hacia el namekiano, Picoro se elevó y disparó hacia la entrada, provocando un derrumbe, tapándolo todo. Deseó que Goten y los otros encontrasen otra salida.<br>Varios nihollianos lo rodeaban.  
>—Iré al infierno con ustedes, basuras—exclamó el namekiano y sintió una palma en su espalda y antes de reaccionar, vio como una luz salía por su abdomen.<br>Cayó al suelo, sintiendo la sangre manar por su herida, era muy grave y lo sabía.  
>Pero no iba a morir tan fácilmente, se puso de pie y juntó sus manos, una gran esfera de ki se acumuló en el medio de las palmas de sus manos, se vio rodeado de un aura dorada, el lugar temblaba y los nihollianos se detuvieron pero los toxyn se acercaron de manera veloz.<br>Era su último ataque, ya casi no tenía fuerzas.  
>—Adiós—susurró Picoro y la esfera de energía salió en un gran torrente morado, arrasando con la mayoría de nihollianos presentes y a los toxyn, destruyendo inclusive las columnas y el mobiliario.<br>Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó al suelo, levantó la cabeza y vio que no quedaba ningún niholliano, sonrió y miró hacia la puerta donde se fueron el resto del grupo.  
>—Pueden hacerlo—susurró y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.<br>Bra, Trunks y Oob se detuvieron de golpe, habían sentido hace unos momentos el ki de Picoro, elevarse y desaparecer en un instante.  
>—¿Está…muerto?—dijo Oob<br>—Se sacrificó—dijo Goten y debemos continuar.

Y avanzaron por el angosto pasadizo, Bra sentía algo que le apretaba el pecho y supo que su padre tenía razón, la misión era peligrosa. No estaba lista y no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, no lo iba admitir cuando escuchó gruñidos, se detuvieron y en la densa neblina del pasadizo, aparecieron toxyn furiosos acompañados por nihollianos.  
>Bra se paralizó del susto y un toxyn se lanzó hacia ella, extendió su mano pero Goten se interpuso, dándole un puñetazo a la criatura, Oob pulverizó a uno, Bra respiró hondamente y observó que la mano de Goten sangraba.<br>Trunks extendió las palmas de sus manos y sendas ráfagas de energía salieron disparadas y no se detuvo mientras Oob luchaba con dos nihollianos al mismo tiempo, Goten y Bra se colocaron espalda a espalda.

El espacio era angosto, los guerreros estaban incomodos y con el temor de un fuego amigo. Trunks se abalanzó contra un grupo de nihollianos y la lucha fue cuerpo a cuerpo mientras Oob demostraba sus verdadero poder.  
>Goten protegía a Bra golpeando a cada toxyn que se le acercaba, Bra se alejó un poco para tener espacio, juntó sus manos y una gran esfera arrasó a varios toxyn, se gira y ve a uno muy cerca de su cara quedando paralizada, odiándose a sí misma pero Goten se interpuso, recibiendo un zarpazo en el pecho y pulverizó a la criatura.<br>La lucha pasó pero Goten estaba herido, cayó de rodillas y Bra observa la herida; era muy seria.  
>—No puedes seguir así—dijo Trunks preocupado pero Goten negó con la cabeza.<br>—Debo seguir, no voy a dejarlos.

Avanzó lentamente, la herida le ardía y sentía el líquido caliente avanzar por su abdomen, Bra lo miraba con pena y quiso disculparse pero no le salían las palabras.  
>Llegaron a una sala amplia que tenía cinco entradas lo cual lo agarraron confusos hasta que Oob se adelantó.<br>—Hay que buscar una salida—dijo Oob—Estamos muy lejos por donde hemos entrado, el tiempo de la bomba no nos permitirá escapar a tiempo.  
>—Ya nos arreglaremos—dijo Trunks y Goten avanzó a la puerta que estaba al frente suyo y abrió.<br>Tres toxyn se abalanzaron hacia él, uno le mordió el brazo, Oob y Trunks corrieron a socorrerlo mientras Bra iba a la puerta de la derecha y lo abrió de una patada y no se encontró con nada, solamente era una pared derruida.

Goten estaba desfalleciente y el resto de las puertas se abrieron donde ingresaron nihollianos, mirándolos con triunfo.  
>—Están muertos—dijo un niholliano, Goten se puso de pie y aumentó su ki.<br>Un aura dorada lo rodeaba y apuntó a la puerta del enfrente.  
>—¡Ahí está el nido!—vociferó y los nihollianos se enfurecieron y se lanzaron contra ellos, Trunks y Oob juntaron sus manos y un gran torrente de energía los arrasó, Goten estaba pálido y casi no podía andar.<br>—Encontré la salida—dijo Oob señalando la puerta a su derecha—Los nihollianos aparecieron por aquí.  
>—Yo entraré al nido—dijo Goten pero Trunks frunció el ceño—Solo dámela y lo lanzó adentro.<br>Escuchaban pisadas y canticos de guerra.  
>—No tenemos tiempo—susurró Goten—Aparecen más y más. Y soy una carga ahora—dijo Goten.<br>—¡Eso no es cierto!—dijo Bra tratando que el miedo no se refleje en su voz.  
>—Ustedes huyan, yo los distraigo—dijo Goten y avanzó hacia el cuarto y se giró hacia Trunks, las pisadas se sentían más cercanas—Despídeme a mis padres y a mi hermano.<br>—No, Goten—dijo Trunks consternado—No lo hagas.  
>—Adiós, viejo amigo—dijo Goten sujetando su brazo herido que no dejaba de sangrar—Dile a Paris, que la amo. Váyanse.<p>

Bra sentía los ojos ardientes y utilizó una técnica espejo, creando tres imágenes falsas de sí misma y los mandó a las habitaciones contiguas, para distraer a los nihollianos, sintió el brazo de Oob jalarla y se fueron por la habitación de la derecha, Trunks miraba a Goten.  
>—Adiós, viejo amigo—exclamó Trunks y sintió un nudo en su garganta, era su mejor amigo y lo estaba viendo morir y siguió a Oob.<br>Los nihollianos llegaron y observaron a Goten, que se hallaba solo y el guerrero aumentó su ki.  
>Trunks veía la espalda de Oob corriendo por los pasillos cuando un niholliano se colocó al frente de ellos, Oob lo aturdió con una patada.<br>Goten se metió a la habitación con la bomba en la mano y observó el nido, enorme y bulboso. Tuvo asco pero al girarse observó a los nihollianos que lo miraban con furia.  
>Estaba totalmente rodeado y lentamente sacó la capsula, dejándola caer segundos después.<br>Goten cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos, aumentando su ki, decidido a estallar junto con la bomba.

Doblaron la esquina y observaron un espacio enorme donde Bra y Oob se detuvieron; la joven lanzó la capsula al suelo donde se convirtió en una nave.  
>—Lo bueno es que es a cielo abierto—dijo Oob mientras Bra subía—¡Apura el paso Trunks!<br>Trunks ya estaba llegando cuando sintió algo pesado en su cabeza, cayó al suelo aturdido y varias pisadas le presionaban contra el suelo.  
>—¡Esa es la verdadera!—gritó el niholliano, Bra descendió pero eran muchos nihollianos.<br>—¡Huyan!—gritó Trunks, totalmente inmovilizado y sintió una especie de corona en su frente, le ardía y sentía que sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

Oob empujó a Bra, que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a su hermano, eran demasiados y sintieron un remezón, señal que Goten activó la bomba.  
>Los nihollianos arrastraron a Trunks a un lado y lo perdieron de vista, Bra se mordió la lengua mientras sentía la ira en sus venas, el enemigo se acercaba y Oob elevó la nave hasta el cielo raso.<br>Bra miró la ventana y observó fuego y muerte.  
>No sentía el ki de Goten y el de su hermano.<br>—¡Maldita sea!—gritó Bra, sorprendiendo a Oob, que nunca había imaginado que ella diría esa palabra, enrumbó la nave hacia el espacio.  
>La mente de Bra era un torbellino de emociones, se odiaba a si misma; llegó a la conclusión que fue más un estorbo que una ayuda; no estaba lista y sentía que por su culpa Picoro y Goten hayan muerto y posiblemente su hermano también.<br>Sentía ardor en los ojos y una ira hacia los nihollianos, iba a vengarse, de alguna manera quería resarcir su pésima participación en la lucha. Sentía que su ki estaba muy alto, la nave tambaleaba.  
>—Tranquila, Bra—dijo Oob, cauteloso, ella lo miró y observó que él le miraba el cabello, algo sorprendido—Vas..a destruir la nave.<br>No podía tranquilizarse, se abrió a la venganza y al odio; sentía que algo cambiaba en ella; pensó en Goten y en Trunks y la furia la rodeó. Luego sintió que su cabello se elevaba ligeramente y estalló en un grito de guerra.  
>Oob estaba perplejo lo que veía, Bra estaba cambiada, no tenía la apariencia delgada de una adolescente si no de una mujer adulta en plena forma, su cabello estaba levantado en un resplandor dorado y sus ojos en un verde refulgente. Se había convertido en un súper saiya, como su padre y su hermano.<br>—Vamos a casa—dijo Oob.  
>—No—dijo Bra y respiró hondamente, sorprendiendo al joven piloto; giró su vista hacia la ventana observando su propio reflejo y supo que se había convertido en una súper guerrera.<p>

—La he malogrado todo. Voy a vengarme, buscaré a cada uno de ellos y defenderé el planeta donde vayan. Es mi camino de la venganza, Oob.

—No estoy seguro.

—Es lo que haría mi padre—dijo Bra—Destruir a cada maldito insecto y es mi última palabra.

Bra se quedó de brazos cruzados, Oob asintió y enrumbó la nave a un destino desconocido.


End file.
